Fight!
by LiveLifeAndNeverLearn
Summary: When the Mysterious power that had inhibited Sawada Tsunayoshi since the day he was born was locked away Tsunayoshi refused to sit by and let it happen. The only option left was to FIGHT!
1. Prologue

**_Hi LiveLifeAndNeverLearn here and I have to say I'm quite nervous to be publishing my work but please give it a try and hopefully enjoy but be warned this is an AU and some liberates have been taken with the time line but I will endeavour to stick as close to the original timeline as possible. If you reach the end I would love if you could drop a comment and tell me what you think, if I made any mistakes please tell me and I'll do my best to fix them._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Sadly they belong to the amazing Amano Akira_**

 ** _Warnings: future slash, OOCness and future swearing and violence(?)_**

 ** _Pairing(s): 1827 and 8059_**

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~LINEBREAK~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

 _Prologue_  
 _The Beginning_

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi Age 10_

It was a stiflingly hot day in the middle of summer when IT happened (IT being a reference to the event that happened on that hot summers day). Sawada Iemitsu and his boss (Nono) had left little over a week before and Tsuna (short for Tsunayoshi) was still becoming used to his newly clumsy body when an 'accident' occurred. A lot like the one that caused Tsuna's regular bouts of clumsy accidents that had become common place by now (though one could say falling out of a tree is a tiny bit less... dramatic compared to what happened on the day IT happened). Now this 'accident' was caused by a combination of sheer madness tinted with a tiny bit of genius.

Now Tsuna after being faced with a life time of Herbivorous actions and reactions that he held no control over was obviously quite displeased with this turn of events and in turn was rather determined to fix it.

The first stage of Tsuna's (Codename: Insanity) insane plot involved disturbing the peace, (for a good cause of course) and attracting the attention of Hibari Kyoya (Codename: Skylark).

Stage one of Insanity's plot commenced immediately, the necessary equipment was something readily available to the average 10 year old child, water balloons, paint, glitter, glue and a slingshot.  
Insanity being anything except the average 10 year old made use of this combination with the devastating effectiveness expected of a master prankster.  
The ammunition stockpiled in a nondescript, plain, brown bag and the it was only necessary to locate the target.

On this particular hot summers day the predictable Carnivorous Skylark was located within the expected territory of Namimori Middle and the ammunition locked and loaded.  
Of all the shots available the first took priority so as Insanity was hiding out on the roof of Namimori Middle he took extra care to aim with as much deadly precision not available to most children and let it fly striking the Skylark, releasing it's contents right on his head.

The Skylarks murderous glare directed at the grinning Insanity promised death should he ever find himself caught by the Skylark and then in a flash Insanity found himself cornered by the Head Perfect of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya and so Stage Two began.

"Maa maa, let's talk about this Kyoya, there's no need to resort to violence"

"Prepare to die herbivore"

"Wait don't you think you need a better catchphrase if you're going to scare the living shit out of people"

"Hn?"

"Like 'I'll bite you to death' or something"

"I'll bite you to death herbivore"

"Yeah like that...  
wait, wait, wait, I thought we resolved this"

"Hn" Hibari Kyoya took a step toward Tonfas at the ready.

Sawada Tsunayoshi took a step back onto the ledge bracing himself for the bone smashing impact of the Head Perfects deadly weapons only to feel his left foot slip over the crumbling edge of the Namimori Middle main buildings roof and blinked. In the same instance Hibari Kyoya made contact, pushing the already delicately balanced Tsunayoshi into free fall.

And so the third and final stage of Plan Insanity began.

What happened next could only be described as something belonging in the realms of human imagination. As Tsunayoshi was slowly falling to his death, the world ground to a halt freezing Tsuna in mid fall as if supported by an invisible hand, Hibari Kyoya leaning over the edge a look of uncharacteristic shock frozen on his usually emotionless face.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" a voice boomed surrounding me from all angles.

"I find it admirable the lengths in which you would go to regain something you do not truly understand"

"This, energy is a part of me I can not live without" Tsunayoshi admitted quietly only slightly surprised by the turn of events.

"Yes it does seem that way and for that reason alone I am willing to offer you a deal"

"A deal?"

"A guarantee if you will"

"For what?"

"The future"

"Of what"

"That is the question isn't it? But I'm afraid you are not quite ready to know everything"

"Well what can you tell me?"

"One thing, a clue, but only if you decide to you are willing to take responsibility for what your power will mean for you and your future"

"What are the consequences"

"That is something you would have to find out for yourself"

"Your decision"

"Will I get involved if I don't unseal it?"

"Possibly"

"Anyone else?"

"Likely"

"Who?"

"Hibari Kyoya"

"And?"

"Undecided"

"If I agree would I be better off when the time comes for me to know everything?"

"Yes"

"Would we all?"

"Absolutely"

"Then I..."

"Do not feel pressured by the possibilities of the future, follow your heart"

In one moment of courage that Tsunayoshi had not known he possessed he took a leap towards an unknown future filled with uncertainties.

"I accept"  
 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~LINEBREAK~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

 **Please tell me what cha think and if ya spotted any mistakes otherwise Sayonara**

 **-LiveLifeAndNeverDie**


	2. Chapter 1

**こんにちは** _**and welcome back to another thrilling installment of Fight! Thanks to all of you who followed and favorited my fic, once again any feed back is much appreciated so don't be afraid to review.**_

 ** _~LiveLifeAndNeverLearn_**

 _"Italics" = Primo + Guardians_

"Normal" = everyone else

* * *

 _The Flames of Youth_

 **~FLASHBACK~**

 _Tsuna had always been an adventurous child and at the tender age of ten years old that adventurous spirit refused to be stifled by the cheerful threats that had been imparted upon him from mother (Sawada Nana) to son when Iemitsu (having long since lost the title of father) had left the confines of the house he had finally decided to visit, to escort the boss of his 'company' to the home of the Sawadas. As such it was hardly surprising to find that by the time of the arrival of Iemitsu's boss, accompanied by a vanguard of what Tsuna's eyes identified to be numerous people in penguin suits, he had comfortably situated himself at the top of the young pine tree parallel to the window of his bedroom that easily reached the height of the house._

 _Satisfied that he had accounted for all members of the vanguard closing in on his door Tsuna rose from his perch intent on investigating the rather suspicious company that sent Iemitsu to Antarctica to mine for oil, only to find that the branch he had decided to rest his weight on was not as strong as he had first thought when he had settled on where to await the arrival of Iemitsu's guest._

 _"AHHHHHH" was the unwilling scream that erupted from the falling child as the ground approached at a rapid pace._

 _All of a sudden it was over, and Tsuna was gently being lowered to the ground by the mysterious force that had always aided Tsuna in times of trouble._

 _"FUCK" Tsuna cursed under his breath as he attracted the attention of all of the men in penguin suits from whatever they had been previously been doing._

 _An old man with white hair, a neatly trimmed mustache and smiling eyes, wearing a purple floral patterned shirt accompanied by Iemitsu whose face was contorted by concern for his only child, rushed over to where Tsuna had collapsed in the shade of the tree he fell from._

 _"TUNAFISH!" Iemitsu shreiked as tears streamed down his face_

 _"Iemitsu" The old man with the friendly face, scolded his voice low_

 _"Right, sorry" Iemitsu replied, his voice noticeably calmer_

 _"Timoto? Is he alright?"_

 _"Yes he's is just suffering from exhaustion, his body isn't used to releasing flames"_

 _From his spot on the ground Tsuna was busy trying to figure out what the man Iemitsu_ _had referred to as Timoto ment by flames. Was he refering to the mysterious power that Tsuna had been feeling since he was five years old? Tsuna allowed one eye to open, just a crack trying to pick up anything that he couldn't figure out from sound alone. Tsuna slammed his eye closed again as Timoto crouched down, to get a better look at Tsuna._

 _"Why don't you go lie him down in his room and I can... tend to him"_

 _"Are you going to seal his flames?" Iemitsu asked his face unusually solemn_

 _"I don't think we have a choice" the old man paused for a moment "If we leave them unsealed one day things might get out of hand before he is ready to learn"_

 _"Do what you have to"_

 **~FLASHBACK OVER~**

Over the course of his existence Tsunayoshi had gotten used to the to the cheap, thin mattress that had been his bed since he was old enough to safely sleep on one. So the soft mattress he was lying on was the first thing that captured his attention as his eyes struggled open. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and slowly became aware of the lack of noise, and the strangely calming affect the sent of cherry blossoms was having him... Cherry Blossoms!? In summer?

As Tsuna was puzzling over his surroundings the 'kind' soul that had helped him was secluding himself in a soundproof room working out his frustrations with a training dummy when he suddenly became aware of a prickling feeling at the edge of his senses that he associated with the troublesome herbivore currently residing in the safest room in this entire house. His Bedroom. Unwilling Hibari Kyoya felt the worry that had had come to life as he watched his helpless herbivore fall from the roof of Namimori Middle stirring as he dropped his tonfa's back in their holsters and rushed to where he had left his herbivore.

 **_LINEBREAK_**

Just as Tsuna was feeling confident enough to try and stand up, the thick wooden door that he had previously taken brief note of was violently shoved open to reveal a scowling Skylark.

"Herbivore" Hibari growled dangerously "What do you think you're doing?"

Tsuna froze in fear.

"Standing Skylark-san" Tsuna replied in a calm voice despite the fact that he was fearing for his life

"Why?"

"So I can get out of your hair"

"And who told you that you could leave?"

"Eto... Kami-sama?"

"Gods has no word in this house" As he said that Hibari's features relaxed into a self-satisfied smirk

"Well anyway I'll just leave if you could perhaps clear the doorway"

"No"

"Why not?" Tsuna demanded, irritated by the Skylarks point blank refusal

"Because."

"Because, why?"

"Herbivore" the glower was back

"Stupid Skylark" Tsuna shot right back already at the edge of this limited patience

"What was that Herbivore?" Hibari questioned, his eyes glowing a demonic purple colour

"What are you deaf? I called you a Stupid! Skylark!" Tsuna spit out, fire burning in his eyes

"Herbivore. I'll bite you to death!"

"Go ahead and try"

 _"STOP YOU IMMATURE CHILDREN"_ a voice reverberated throughout the room

"What did you say" Tsuna and Hibari shouted in anger, too mad to even attempt to figure out where the voice was coming from.

 _"I said to STOP YOU IMMATURE CHILDREN"_

 _"We can't have you fighting each other with there are bigger fish to fry"_ This time the voice was different, deeper, more arrogant.

"Fish? What does fish have to do with this?" Tsuna asked, a little lost

 _"It's a metaphor Little Vongola"_

"Little Clam? Is that your way of saying you want to eat me?" Tsuna demanded in confusion

At this Hibari's guard went up even higher, the Herbivore was his and no arrogant herbivore was going to take what was his.

"I'll bite you to death if you even consider laying on slimy finger on my herbivore"

"I am not your herbivore!"

 _"Be at ease little birdie, I am not conspiring to hurt the Little Vongola"_

"I'll bite you to death"

 _"All of you settle down"_

 _"Ha, looks like the children like being scolded"_

 _"That includes you Alaude"_

 _"Tch"_

"Ano now that we've sorted that out why don't I just be on my way and we can all put this behind us"

"NO!" For once it seemed that the majority was in agreement about something

 _"Do you think to forget your resolve Little Vongola"_

"My resolve?"

 _"Yes Little Vongola, your resolve"_

 _"Alaude"_ The other voice growled out a warning

 _"Giotto"_ The voice that had been revealed as Alaude growled back, unwilling to back down.

 _"Shut it"_ Giotto commanded

 _"...Yes boss"_ Alaude's reluctance was obvious but he backed down

 _"Now Tsunayoshi I do believe I owe you a hint"_

Tsunayoshi scoured his memories, trying to remember what Giotto was talking about.

"Oh. Yes you have yet to pay your due"

 _"I will offer you three words, do with them what you must." "_ _Vongola,_ _Heir,_ _Guardians_."

"Wait what do you mean? How does that help? How is that even a clue?" Tsuna shouted in exasperation but there was no reply.

"Herbivore explain."

Tsuna closed his eyes tiredly and sighed.

"It's a long story"

The Skylarks eyes narrowed.

"...And it started roughly two years ago."

 **_LINEBREAK_LINEBREAK_LINEBREAK_**

 **So that's all for now people hope yall enjoyed if not don't be afraid to tell me why.**

 **Lots of Love**

 **~LiveLifeAndNeverLearn**


	3. Chapter 2

**Gomen I didn't mean to take so long but I started back at school last week and I was super busy then I spent the whole of last weekend at a camp so I have had very little time to write. Also sorry it's so short it is basically a necessary filler chapter but non the less I hope you enjoy**

 **Btws I changed Tsuna's eyes to amber because I like the color and I think it makes him seem more badass so if you don't like it get over it or go away.**

 **~LiveLifeAndNeverLearn**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! This fiction is a work of fiction as in it is not at all true**

 **Warnings: OCCness, future slash, swearing**

 **Pairings: 1827 & 806**

 **LINEBREAK**

Chapter Three Cloudy Skies

"Are you telling me that someone sent assassins after my herbivore"

"I am not your herbivore you Arrogant Skylark"

"Tsk"

"Get over yourself"

The Skylark glared menacingly and reluctantly moved back to the topic at hand

"You're still alive"

Hibari didn't say anything else but the question was implied

"Hmm, an explanation would be a bit bothersome, soo how 'bout a demonstration?"

"Get on with it or I'll bite you to death"

"Shut up I need to concentrate"

Out of pure curiosity Hibari managed to hold back his urge to bite his Herbivore to death as Tsuna took a deep breath and started mentally reaching for the power hiding deep inside him. The Skylark was surprised to see that once his Herbivore started concentrating his outwards appearance started to change. Tsuna's back straightened, his aura changed as his hair streaked itself with red and orange giving it almost flame like qualities and he rose an inch above the duvet he was sitting on.

When Tsuna reached for that well of power hiding inside him for the first time he couldn't help but gasp as it reached out for him eagerly, like a long lost lover, and when Tsuna grabbed hold of that comforting feeling it felt like his whole body was, for the first time in forever, so completely in sync. His body felt like it was on fire. Tsuna could hear his blood flowing through his veins, feel his heart pounding in his chest and could almost taste the power inhibiting his body. He felt like he could fly.

Tsuna was abruptly brought out of his trancelike state by a sharp "Herbivore" from the mystified Skylark.

*thump*

"Huh?"

"You're hair"

"What about it?"

Hibari released an out of character sigh and pointed towards the mirror next to the door. Tsuna turned his attention towards the mirror and promptly stared

"Oh, that's... different"

The Skylark just glowered as if to say 'you think?' and Tsuna released a nervous laugh

"Ha ha ha"

Hibari took one last long look at Tsunayoshi's hair and returned to staring straight into his amber colored eyes.

"Eto, nani?"

"Your explanation?" Hibari's voice adopted a scarily quiet pitch and Tsuna almost lost all of the courage that had been keeping him going during the encounter.

"Right, explanation?"

The Skylark's scowl reached maximum glaring point

"The um flame-like power thingy that that you just witnessed it er boosts my physical capacities by about 90% and speeds up my thought processing by about 50% also I do know that these flames can be used to support me to some extent but I don't think that's all it does, I can definitely feel this overwhelming power welling up inside me just waiting for the right moment to burst out. My theory is that it accesses my dormant physical and mental potential and makes it possible for me to use that to my advantage."

"What does it have to do with me little herbivore?"

"In the beginning, Nothing."

"What about now?"

"Everything"

"..."

"Did you pay attention to my conversation with that guy Giotto?

"Yes"

"Well the thing is, about a week ago an associate of my mother visited with his boss and I fell out of a um *cough*tree*cough*, as per usual my flames saved me but it was witnessed by the associate and his who did something to me that made me unable to access. As a consequence I was forced to take extreme measures to undo his handiwork."

"What does it have to do with that herbivore?"

"The information he gave me was little he did told that my flames will influence my future and yours, Hibari Kyoya, are you ready for that?"

"Ready for what?"

"Whatever the future may hold."

"Will there be people to destroy?"

Undoubtedly"

Kyoya smirked in vicious glee

"I protect my weak herbivore from now to the end of time"

"Will you hold your oath until your dying day?"

"What do you take me for you weak Herbivore?" Kyoya's voice echo ominously around the room

"My Guardian."

The word guardian tumbled around in Tsuna's head for a minute

"Oh man, I completely forgot."

"What?"

"The clues! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. The clues!"

"Hn?"

"Vongola, it has to be a family name or maybe a company, nothing else makes sense and how does some company in Italy have to do with me. Us?"

Tsuna sighed as he felt the stirrings of exhaustion override his excitement and he hoped in vain that this would all blow over soon.

"..."

Vongola.

Where had Tsuna heard that before?

Wait, Isn't Timoto an Italian name? And what company was he the boss of?

"Vongola! The idiot Iemitsu works for an 'oil company' that goes by the name Vongola."

"Vongola. Isn't that the name of one of the most powerful Mafia families in the world?" Hibari says slowly, recalling one of the few things his least favorite uncle had talked about on the very few times they had talked.

Tsuna laughed quietly, not even surprised that Kyoya had information on a mafia family that probably guarded it's secrets like gold. But if Vongola was a mafia family that would mean that Iemitsu was...

"Mafia!?" Are you joking, the Idiot is involved in the Mafia? Wouldn't that require brain cells?"

Even as Tsuna loudly discrediting the idea he was slowly going over what little he knew of Iemitsu's work and what little information that could be gathered from the visit paid only one short week ago.

"Kyouya-kun do you stand by what you said earlier?"

"Herbivore"

"Maa maa calm down I was just checking."

"Why?" The Kyoya asked made it sound more like a statement than a question.

"Because things just got a hell of a lot more complicated."

 **LINEBREAK**

 **And fin hope you enjoyed but please review and tell me what cha think (^_^;)**

 **~LiveLifeAndNeverLearn**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - All That is Hidden in the Mist**

Tsuna sighed tiredly as he settled in on the bed he had woken up in three exhausting hours before. The temperamental skylark had refused to let his stubborn charge go home to a unintentionally neglectful mother who had on numerous occasions ignored Tsuna for days on end, when he was still exhausted from his brush with death. So Tsuna was stuck with an overprotective nanny until he was cleared by the flame specialist that Kyoya had managed to get (read:Threaten) into rushing over to Japan from Italy at the speed of light with the help of an unnamed and obviously hated uncle.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

 **Somewhere in Italy**

Gokudera Hayato had long since given up trying to impress his father just as his father had long since given up pretending to pay even the slightest bit of attention to him but really sending his to Japan just because he knew a extraordinary amount about the elusive flames, hoarded by the top mafia families instead of allowing his 'employee' (callboy) to go really was an all time low. Although traveling in a private jet was an experience that Hayato had always enjoyed.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

 **15 hours later in Japan**

"Takashi..."

"...Takashi"

"...ARTH TAKASHI!"

"Huh... Otou-san did you say something?"

"Man, how did I produce such an idiot son? I've been calling you for the last ten minutes, where in the world have been?"

"... Italy"

"Italy?"

"Wait a moment who are you calling an idiot?"

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi laughed in exasperation

"Who else would I be talking to?"

"Tsk" Takashi mumbled under his breath as he tried to think of something smart to say

Tsuyoshi smiled fondly as he gently rebuked his son

"Give up already, we both know you aren't going to think of anything"

Yamamoto Takashi sighed and decided to change the topic

"So what did you want, can't you see I was busy"

Right, busy"

Takashi glared back at him and turned to storm out of the empty shop in retaliation

"Halt"

Takashi paused mid-turn

"..."

"Calm down, I have something to say to you, my idiot son"

Takashi reached for the door

"I need you to accompany me to the airport."

Takashi's hand paused in midair

"Why?"

"We're picking up a kid for a... friend of mine"

"Why?"

"Because we are, now come on we're late"

"Fine"

Takashi and his father left the shop no more than a minute after that and entered the shinny black Volvo that had always left Takashi wondering at how a mere sushi chef had brought such a flash car but every time he had asked His father had said something along the lines of 'I wasn't always a sushi chef' and clammed up. Despite his never ending curiosity about the car and the lack of answers, currently his mind is somewhere completely different.

Yesterday in the middle of the day he had suddenly, for no apparent reason, felt something akin to abject terror and that feeling had lasted until a few hours later when out of nowhere the prickly feeling had disappeared leaving behind only an unpleasant memory of being completely and utterly terrified.

Takashi's deep pondering screeched to a halt as they approached a small, stoic looking building that was made of boring grey concrete and glistening glass that was impossible to see through and seemed to reside in the middle of a beautiful, lush meadow that Takashi knew would never have found on his own and would probably have trouble finding again and amidst that lovely green meadow was a small and sleek black plane unlike anything Takashi had ever seen before.

"Otou-san" he began to say as his curiosity took hold

"Idiot son, this is a private airport and that is all you need to know at the moment"

"But..."

"No buts, you will find out when the time is right"

"But..."

"What did I say"

"No buts" he grumbled as his irritation at his ignorance grew

Tsuyoshi pulled into the small carpark that was directly in front of the surprisingly imitating building for something so small and unclipped his seatbelt.

"What ever happens do not talk at anyone at all"

"Why not" Takashi whined, his normally calm and collected exterior having long since broken

"Because saying the wrong thing could get you killed"

"NANI?!"

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

 **Inside the Airport**

"You expect me to go off with some strange man and his son because you told me too?" Even to his own ears Gokudera sounded incredulous but as was standard his father completely ignored him and charged right on.

"He is a trusted associate"

"In our line of work?"

"Yes"

"Tch, emotionless bastard" Gokudera muttered under his breath defiantly

"Did you say something Hayato?"

"... No"

"I thought that was the case"

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

"Did that bastard just hang up on me?" Gokudera clenched his teeth and smacked his forehead in frustration

"Right stupid question, of course he did."

As he resolutely resisted the urge stamp his feet like a child having a tantrum, Gokudera surveyed the airport, he took note of the large, soaring windows that he would bet his entire fortune on them being one-way and the large amount of guards stationed all around the building.

"It's like a small army" Gokudera whispered feeling not a small amount of awe

"We are merely being cautious"

"Urrgh, When the fuck did you get there?!"

The boulder like man seemed to smirk

"My apologies Ojou-sama"

Gokudera spluttered in shock and spoke directly to the arrogant man who had dared to address HIM as a women

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?"

"Is something Ojou-sama?"

"Do you want to die? You fucking conceited bastard"

Suddenly a hand landed on Gokudera's shoulder and he jumped in fright "guh, didn't you ever get told not to sneak up on people you touchy bastard?"

"Maa, maa why don't you just calm down and leave the 'nice' man to do his job, little storm we have important places to be."

Gokudera whirled around, ready to give the ugly bastard who had dared to lay hands on him a piece of his mind, and froze.

"Tch figures"

The smiling freak his gaze landed on had a definite aura and even Hayato in all his infinite 'wisdom' would not dare to challenge him at his current level of skill. The runt hiding between his legs on the other hand...

"Oi runt what are you doing hiding behind your father? Come out and face me you coward." Gokudera all but shouted in his best impression of his fathers boss voice.

The little runt looked startled, like a frightened cat but refused to say anything communicating instead with wild hand gestures that made little sense to the visibly annoyed Gokudera. Sensing Gokudera's waning patience the smiling freak cut into the little showdown that Gokudera was forcing,

"Gokudera Hayato, correct?"

"... Yes"

"Ok and now we can leave, my name is Yammamoto Tsuyoshi, this is my son Takashi and our destination is the house of the illustrious Hibari family."

By this time the Ouji-san had managed to drag the boys out of the glass fortress and Takashi took that as his cue to speak.

"WHAT?! Why are we going there? That place is dangerous!"

"Have patience my idiot son, all will be revealed when we arrive at our destination"

"Urgh fine"

"The Hibari family" Gokudera said slowly as he went over what he knew in his head and came to a few conclusions "...UMA"

"Nani?"

"Oh nothing Ouji-san"

"Yosh, then lets go... Ouji-san!?"

"Ouji-san" Gokudera agreed smugly

"We're leaving." Takashi growled menacingly (well as menacing as a ten year old can get)

"But..."

"No buts"

"Takashiiii."

"Act your age you stinkin' old man" Gokudera had had enough of the old freaks whining, he was almost ready to disregard his common sense and force the man to shut the hell up.

"He's right Ouji-san."

"Ouch, my own son, turned against me"

Just as Gokudera was reaching the end of his limited patience Takashi did what he does best and defused the situation.

"Don't we have somewhere to be? If I remember right Hibari Kyoya is anything but a patient little monster"

"Oh right, come on my two little mutants"

Already far too used to his fathers eccentricities to bother, Takashi was 100% successful in the endeavor of ignoring the idiot. Gokudera on the other hand was frozen in shock over the fact that some stupid (dangerous) old man dared to call HIM a mutant.

"We are leaving now." Takashi said to Gokudera forcefully

"Um yes"

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

After a long and unbearably awkward drive the black Volvo pulled up in front of what could only be described as a fortress. The long and windy drive fit what Yammamoto remembered of the reclusive Hibari family and the tall stone walls that surrounded the large compound reminded him of the days that had long since past him by, when such a fortress was not such an uncommon sight.

"Ok get out of the car"

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so, my idiot son"

Despite his less than subtle grumbling Takashi exited the car without any further protest and was quickly followed by a reluctant Gokudera and his excitable father.

"Okay now go knock on the door."

"Are you insane?! Wait don't answer that..." By now Takashi (who from this moment forth would no longer respond to the name Yammamoto) was convinced of his fathers insanity "Why don't you do it, huh?" At the droll his father pointed in his direction he sighed and try to reason with him one last time.

"He'll kill me"

"And?"

"And you don't care?"

"No" this Tsuyoshi said as if he was asking why he would do such an idiotic thing and Takashi almost cried

"Right" Gokudera, who had thus far contained his mirth flew into a fit of unrestrained giggles that only seemed to increase in magnitude at the withering glare that Takashi shot in his general direction.

In an attempt to avoid drawing out his entrance into the underworld Takashi bounded towards the large gothic doors enhanced by carvings of the tortured faces of what could only be enemies of the Hibari family and raised his hand to grasp the large bronze knocker hanging out of an eyeball of one particularly unlucky soul.


End file.
